1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling the takeoff and landing of a drone, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling the takeoff and landing of a drone that is operated for the transport and delivery of goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, drones refer to unmanned airplanes flying without a human pilot aboard, under remote control from the ground. Drones are also called unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) because their flight is controlled by remote control.
Originally, drones were developed for military purposes. For example, drones were developed for the purposes of target practice for air-force planes or antiaircraft guns, reconnaissance and surveillance, antisubmarine attacks, reconnaissance and information gathering.
Drones are equipped with cutting-edge equipment like remote sensors and satellite control devices, and are sent into places that are difficult for people to access or dangerous regions in order to collect information, or are equipped with offensive weapons in order to serve as attack planes for attacking enemies in place of a ground army.
In addition to military purposes, drones are used in various civilian applications. For example, they are used for photography in situations that are difficult for people to access (e.g., the crater of a volcano, the scene of a fire, etc.), expensive aerial photography, and unmanned parcel delivery services.
Delivery drones deliver goods to purchasers using the Global Positioning System (GPS). Specifically, a delivery drone flies to deliver goods to a delivery location based on a current location and the delivery location, measured using GPS information.
However, the delivery drone makes an error of about 10 m because it uses the GPS information. Such an error of about 10 m may be ignored in military or photographic applications.
However, when a delivery drone makes an error of about 10 m, the goods might be delivered to the wrong person, or might even be damaged due to landing on an unsafe place.